


[Podfic] Vessel

by nickelmountain



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angels, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Gen, Jossed, Length: 10-20 minutes, My First Podfic, Podfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-20
Updated: 2010-03-20
Packaged: 2017-10-28 20:08:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/311706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nickelmountain/pseuds/nickelmountain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What makes a man so devout he prays to be possessed by an angel of the Lord? A story told in 19 drabbles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Vessel

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Vessel](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17864) by [nwhepcat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nwhepcat/pseuds/nwhepcat). 



> Spoilers: 4.1 "Lazarus Rising" (character identity spoiler only)
> 
> Cover art by cybel!

**Length:** 0:12:20

**Download:** [mp3](https://www.box.com/s/7heguzsvk8duhebphmmw) || [m4b](https://www.box.com/s/e6zh63jnmd3f3bhitsf8)

_Streaming available through mp3 link._


End file.
